muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Koubuin Yuuhi
Koubuin Yuuhi (or Mitsurugi Yuuhi, depending on which universe she is featured in) is a character that appears in various Muv-Luv media. Unlimited In Unlimited, Yuuhi is indirectly referred to when speaking of the origin of the Type-00R gifted to then-Cadet Mitsurugi Meiya. Alternative In Muv-Luv Alternative, Koubuin Yuuhi is the Shogun of the Empire of Japan. Always seen in a calm and graceful manner, Yuuhi seldom panics, and is respected by all who have spoken to her as an individual, and later, as the Grand Shogun of the Empire. Prior to becoming the Shogun, Yuuhi was, and still is, a member of the Koubuin house, one of five regent families that were among the pro-Imperial faction during the overthrow of the Tokugawa Shogunate in the 1800's. She was appointed as a Shogun by the Emperor of Japan following the death of the previous Shogun during the 1998 invasion of Japan 10th paragraph from https://type94.wordpress.com/2016/07/14/muv-luv-released/. The twin sister of Mitsurugi Meiya, the two were separated from birth due to the superstition of twins being bad luck; Yuuhi became the heiress of the Regent House of Koubuin, while Meiya was sent to the Mitsurugi vassal household. Despite that, Yuuhi cared deeply for Meiya, and was the one who ordered Tsukuyomi Mana to guard Meiya as her long-term assignment. Like in Unlimited, it was Yuuhi who gave Meiya her personal purple Type-00R as a gift. Despite Yuuhi's honest and selfless intentions, her sister Meiya refused these gifts to not cause further trouble for her sister, or draw attention to herself as a body double. During the 12/5 Incident, she secretly escaped the capital, together with Yoroi Sakon and her attendant, the Grand Chamberlain. Sometime later, she was found by Cadet Shirogane Takeru of the 207th Tactical Armored Platoon. Taking her onboard his TSF to carry her to safety, her past was revealed to the group, and she managed to meet Meiya for the first time in years, with her words to Meiya proof that her concern for her twin sister has not diminished throughout the years. With the help of Meiya as a double, Yuuhi was escorted to safety, and after the conflict was resolved the Shogun regained many of the posting's previously lost political powers after the collapse of the recently deceased Prime Minister Kurechika's cabinet. Afterward, she returned to Kyoto, and continued to support Takeru, Meiya, and the rest of the group from the capital. Later, in the year 2004, Koubuin Yuuhi played a major role in deciding the main production TSF for the IJMDF. In a debate between the Shiranui Second and the F-15SEJ, Yuuhi said "While the Earth continues to be plagued by the BETA, only the most helpless fool would consider preparing oneself for war among humans to be of priority.", which led to the selection of the Shiranui Second as the new Type-04. Final Extra In Final Extra, she appears as Mitsurugi Yuuhi, transferring to Hakuryou along with Meiya. Altered Fable Similar to Final Extra, Yuuhi competes with Meiya and the other girls for Takeru's affection. Like Meiya, she has a personal maid to see to her every need, Tsukuyomi Maya, cousin to Mana. Total Eclipse Yuuhi appears in the prequel arc of the anime as well as in the visual novel, prior to becoming Shogun, where she holds an audience with Iwaya Eiji about the development of the new weapons (EML-99X Electromagnetic Induction Launcher). She pledged political and financial support to the Ministry of Defence's development of the experimental weapon prototype. Dismayed over the need for such extreme measures, Yuuhi expressed her wish to see the war brought to a swift end with such a weapon being built. With the help of Yoroi Sakon, a member of the Ministry of Information, this deal was finalized. Yuuhi feared the Ikaruga house would move against them, so all members of the meeting were sworn to secrecy. She then ordered her servant, Maya, to join the Ikaruga house's security force to keep an eye on Takatsugu and support the defense of Kyoto. When Maya tried to argue that she was needed by Yuuhi, the Koubuin heiress had Mana enter the room, revealing that she had called for her earlier. Mana would take over Maya's duties and serve Yuuhi while Maya was away. She was last seen leaving her audience chambers with Mana, when the maid told her that the Mitsurugi girl had been moved to Sendai for security reasons prior to the BETA invasion. Yuuhi feigned ignorance on the subject, but quietly thanked Mana for the message about her sister. Quotes "I pray that these new weapons will allow us to bring a swift end to this war." "While the Earth continues to be plagued by the BETA, only the most helpless fool would consider preparing oneself for war among humans to be of priority." Trivia *In Muv-Luv Extra, Meiya was separated from her twin sister, who died, along with their parents, in an accident at a young age, resulting in Meiya becoming the heir to the Mitsurugi group. The twin sister's name was never revealed, and she was never referred to as Yuuhi in the Extra universe. *In Altered Fable, Yuuhi refers to Takeru with the respectful honorific "Takeru-'sama'", which displays the high regard she holds Takeru and his wishes. The impact of the title is made apparent by Yuuhi's position as heiress to the Mitsurugi Zaibatsu, making her one of the most powerful people in the world. *Yuuhi and Meiya act as foils to one another in the story of Muv-Luv. Both have personalities that are similar because of their shared upbringing, yet at the same time are very different. Yuuhi acts as the dignified, soft-spoken elder sister whereas Meiya is the younger, more brash and straightforward of the pair. **Similar to Meiya's sword, Yuuhi wields a naginata, a type of spear weapon made famous in the hands of women in feudal Japan. The naginata is seen as a weapon that denotes feminine grace and martial prowess, both in the fluid method it is wielded and its purpose for defending the home of the husband. **Like Meiya, Yuuhi has no experience with cooking due to her privileged lifestyle. She often attempts to cook to impress Takeru, with equally explosive results as Meiya's attempts. She eventually manages to learn the secrets of microwave food, however, and takes it as a victory over her sister. **When Takeru is shopping for gifts for the Mitsurugi sisters in Altered Fable, Takeru finally settles on a cell phone strap with characters on them. Takeru compares Yuuhi to the ninja and the female animal straps he bought, and said Meiya was more similar to the Samurai and the male animal. Gallery Mayumayu's_le_serious'd_face.png|Yuuhi as she appears in the Total Eclispe anime. Yuuhi Audience.png|Yuuhi, meeting with Iwaya Eiji. Maya in the background. Yuuhi VN 3.png|Yuuhi, as she appears in the TE VN. Meiya-yuuhi-suits.JPG 1333472937221.jpg XGcpR.jpg MtSN5.jpg Fish bite detected.jpg AF62.jpg transfer students.jpg Tsukuyomi scolding meiya & yuuhi.jpg Af cast.jpg Yuuhi AF.jpg AF chara drunk.jpeg 2016MitsurugiSisters.jpg Yuuhi gropped.JPG YuuhiBodySuit.png|Yuuhi,in her fortified suit(dark purple,only for shogun,from A3 figure box) CyHDEFFUoAAUi_m.jpg 1Yuuhi_(60).jpg References Category:Characters Category:Alternative Category:Altered Fable Category:Total Eclipse Category:Haruko Maniax Category:Females